Um tapa de Verão
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Neji perdeu um jogo e para honrar sua palavra, teve que aceitar o castigo imposto: Ir à praia com seus amigos e cantar uma garota. O problema, é que eles resolveram ajudar...


**Avisos: **One-shot U.A., participante do desafio fic deste mês, da comunidade_ "Neji e TenTen"_ do orkut.

Naruto pertecence à Masashi Kishimoto-san. Já a história desta fic , por mais baka que seja, é minha.

**Sinopse: **Neji perdeu um jogo e para honrar sua palavra, teve que aceitar o castigo imposto: Ir à praia com seus amigos e cantar uma garota. O problema é que eles resolveram ajudar...

Uma cantada mal dada por um dos engraçadinhos, e Neji leva a culpa...E quem sabe, algo à mais?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um tapa de Verão...**

_"Eu falei que não queria vir..."_

Hyuuga Neji estava tendo um dia bem ingrato.

Começou com uma topada no pé da cama logo ao acordar, seguido de seu precioso PS3 molhado acidentalmente de suco de caju no café da manhã. Agora responda: Poderia a vida ser mais cruel com Neji?

Poderia. E bem mais.

E tudo por causa de um jogo idiota. Mas a culpa era dele. Dele, e daquela sua prepotência tão característica, que o levou a testar suas habilidades intelectuais com algo tão idiota quanto um jogo de palitinhos. Sim, Neji havia caído fácil, fácil nas provocações de alguns bakas, e graças ao azar danado que o fez tirar o menor dos palitinhos no meio da centena disponível ele estava ali, pagando seus pecados naquela praia... Lugar que detestava.

Jogo perdido, castigo aplicado. Sob um guarda-sol com logotipo de cerveja, sentado em uma toalha com a óbvia estampa de mar, Neji iniciava mais um de seus muros mentais de lamentação. O décimo do dia, desde que havia posto os pés na areia escura e fétida de Suna.

O lugar estava abarrotado de pobres, barulhentos e igualmente fedidos. A mistura de frango com farofa, pagode e picolé de noventa centavos já dava nos nervos do jovem Hyuuga. Não bastasse, tinha que proteger sua pele sensível com uma quantidade generosa de protetor solar. Sabe aquelas manchas brancas, no nariz e nas bochechas, como nos comerciais? Neji estava igualzinho.

Fazer o quê? Além de ter que aturar zoações devido à sua pele ser muito clara, ainda corria o risco de sair dali todo manchado de vermelho, porque nem à pau sairia debaixo daquele guarda-sol.

E era exatamente esse o tipo de diversão proposto pelo trio sem noção ao qual acompanhava... Contra a vontade. Naruto, Lee e Kiba, os mesmos que se auto intitulavam seus amigos. E que tentavam, cada um do seu jeito, conquistar a atenção de alguma garota, lerda o bastante para cair na deles.

- Ei, aquela ali não é a sua prima? - Naruto berrou, o que chamou não só a atenção de Neji, mas da praia toda - Ei, Hinata!!!! Quer sorveteeeee????? - saiu pulando feito macaco até o grupo de meninas onde Hinata estava.

_"Hinata, não envergonhe a família...!" _- choroso, Neji pedia aos céus que a prima recusasse. Já não bastava estar frequentando um lugar daqueles, ainda tinha que presenciar tais cenas...Para seu desgosto, Kami-sama o permitia ver o sobrenome Hyuuga sendo jogado na lama conforme via Hinata corando e logo depois acompanhando Naruto até um quiosque. Obviamente, havia aceitado o convite do loiro escandaloso.

- Um sorvete. E os Hyuuga no limbo...

- Disse algo, Neji-san? - Lee o chamou.

- Não -_ "Por que esse povo só me escuta quando eu não quero ser ouvido???" _

Lee, depois de uma maratona aquática por toda a orla, "descansava" fazendo flexões, com aquela roupa de mergulho verde abacate e os óculos escuros que o deixavam parecendo uma abelha.

- Anda cara, tira essa camisa! Elas gostam! - esse foi Kiba, ainda se exibindo para quase todas as garotas que passavam.

Nem morto que ía tirar a camisa. E ficar igual a um camarão? Preferia continuar à sombra, assistindo o fora que Kiba acabara de levar, fresquinho. Persistente, lá ía ele, atrás de outro...

Estava cercado de malucos, fato. Kiba, não satisfeito com a atenção que chamava sozinho, ainda fez questão de trazer o cachorro, um bolo de pêlos, branco e grande, com quem Neji havia dividido o banco da frente do carro. Ironicamente, o cão era o que mais atraía a atenção da mulherada, que parava para fazer um agrado ao bicho. Neji não via a hora de chegar em casa e tomar um banho, antes que as pulgas o carregassem.

- Então? Já não tá na hora de pagar o castigo não, hein, Hyuuga?

Neji engoliu em seco.

- Vai lá mano, você perdeu, tem que pagar!!

- Isso mesmo, Neji-san! Nunca recuse um desafio, seja ele qual for!!! - Lee, cheio daquilo que ele chamava de "fogo da juventude", o incentivava.

- O sobrancelha tá certo! Olha, olha só a morena que vem ali... - Kiba apontou para uma garota. Neji engasgou.

_"Mas...Ela?"_

Ela. TenTen, a morena de olhos castanhos que Neji conhecia de vista do curso de inglês. De biquíni verde e uma canga da mesma cor, enrolada como saia, mais parecia uma deusa, ainda mais bonita com o cabelo solto, caindo sobre os ombros. Só sabia o nome dela por acaso, mas já era um começo.

- Pára de babar, Hyuuga!! Olha, ela tá vindo pra cá. Aproveita! - Kiba puxou Neji para fora da sombra do guarda-sol, e este por pouco não caiu de boca na areia.

TenTen iá passando, e os batimentos do Hyuuga iam acelerando. Por que tinha que cantar ela? Logo ela?

Fazer o quê... Quando se é um Hyuuga, sua palavra vale em dobro, tanto quanto a língua. E os castigos, por apostas idiotas perdidas.

"_Vai lá Neji, você é demais, lembra? Mulher nenhuma resiste, basta sorrir."_

- A...

- Ôe, isso aí lá em casa!

Assim que ouviu aquilo, a morena se virou para os garotos, com os punhos fechados. Seu olhar foi direto em Neji.

- Como tem coragem?

- Eu? - Neji arregalou os olhos brancos, suando frio. E querendo matar o Inuzuka.

- E ainda por cima é cínico! - o tapa bem dado deixou uma marca vermelha no rosto dele. Se perguntava se ainda podia piorar, vendo Kiba e Lee se acabarem de rir dele - E vocês, estão rindo de quê?

- Na-nada!!

TenTen ignorou os dois e já ía, mas...

- Cara, que gostosa!!

- E ainda continua!! - novamente, Neji foi o alvo.

- NANI??? Mas, eu, não...!

"Plaft!"

Pronto, agora as bochechas do Hyuuga estavam bem "coradinhas", e não era bronzeado. Queria uma ponte pra se jogar, mas antes precisava se defender.

- Posso saber porque virei o saco de pancadas, se mal abri a boca??

TenTen já pensava aonde ía bater dessa vez, mas olhou desconfiada para os amigos dele. Algo estava errado ali - Isso, é armação?

Kiba e Lee pararam de rir, agora suavam. TenTen preparou o punho, para onde os dois rapazes olharam.

- Corre... - a morena ameaçou. Na mesma hora, Kiba lembrou de levar Akamaru para fazer suas necessidades. E Lee começou um novo desafio, desta vez queria bater o recorde de voltas ao redor da praia.

- Obrigado por me livrar desses dois - Neji teve a sensação de papéis invertidos ali, mas estava feliz por ter alguns minutos de paz... Sozinho?

- De nada... Foi mal pelos tapas.

- Ah, tudo bem... - a dor valeu à pena, quando TenTen se sentou perto dele.

- TenTen. E você? - ela estendeu a mão. Ele aceitou.

- Neji. Prazer.

- Acho que já te vi antes. Esses olhos não são muito comuns, né?

- Bem...

- O curso de inglês, é claro! - a memória dela era rápida e infalível.

- Estou no nível seis - ele falou.

- E eu no cinco. Você já estudou os Phrasal verbs? Eu não entendo nada daquilo...

- Se quiser ajuda...

- Pode mesmo? - a morena sorriu, animada.

- Claro.

- Não vou te atrapalhar? - ele negou - Puxa, nem sei como agradecer... Hum, já sei! Gosta de açaí?

- Ainda não fomos apresentados - Neji sorriu sem-graça, e adorou ver TenTen rindo da besteira que ele havia dito. Nem percebia o Sol batendo no rosto dele, agora bem vermelho, pois havia dado espaço pra morena se sentar à sombra.

Mas ela percebeu.

- Vem, vou te apresentar à ele então - TenTen levantou e estendeu a mão à Neji - Mas antes você tem que sair daqui, parece que essa sua pele branquinha não é acostumada ao Sol, né? Com exceção das bochechas - só pra provocar, deu um beijo estalado numa das faces avermelhadas do Hyuuga, que com isso ruborizaram ainda mais.

- Tem razão - todo bobo, Neji se deixou levar por ela, até um dos inúmeros quiosques da praia. Só esperava que nenhum dos bakas aparecesse para atrapalhar.

Na companhia de TenTen, Hyuuga Neji estava tendo um dia bem agradável...

_**Fim ^^**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considerações finais:

Tá, eu sei. Foram 2 tapas. u.u

Bobinho não? Mas como ficou fofo em igula proporção... Postei.

I hate praia. Fato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa one-shot foi feita exclusivamente para o desafio-fic de Fevereito da comunidade _"Neji e TenTen". _Portanto, se a virem lá, escrita por uma tal de Denise, não é plágio. Sou eu mesma. ^^

Aliás, quem ainda não conhece a comu, eu recomendo. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ficou bobinha e curtinha, devido ao limite de palavras. Espero que gostem. n.n

**bjus da Suna**

Ja nee o/


End file.
